


A Needed Vacation

by DeathStorm908



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathStorm908/pseuds/DeathStorm908
Summary: Lila has been on an Akuma causing spree, but luckly for our heroes, Ladybug's latest Lucky Charm tells her how to deal with Lila instead of the latest Akuma.





	A Needed Vacation

It used to be that Chloe Bourgeois held all of the records; caused the most Akumas, caused the most Akumas in a month, in a week, and in a day. Now, it’s Lila Rossi that holds all of those records.

Ladybug was analyzing the latest Akuma, which happened to be chasing Lila, when she hears the thud on her partner landing next to her.

Chat let out a sigh of exhaustion, “Does Lila have nothing better to do? I didn’t even get to finish my shower after the last battle, and I have a test tomorrow.”

“She’s definitely doing this on purpose, maybe hoping that we’ll get tired and lose, but the Akuma seems about as dangerous as Mr. Pigeon, which is surprising because of the reason she got Akumatized.”

“Hm, maybe Hawkmoth is getting tired? Why was she akumatized?”

“It seems that Lila ran up to a random couple that was strolling down the street, and accused the guy of cheating on her with the akuma victim. Ok, I’ve seen enough. Luchy Charm!” A little horse figurine shows up. “Really? I don’t think we need help with this one.” Ladybug looks around for a moment before a devious smirk appears on her face. “Ok Kitty, I’ll be back in a few. Protect any innocents, but feel free to let the Akuma tire herself out chasing Lila.”

Chat grunts a laugh out, “I was already planning on that.”

* * *

Chat was still watching the Akuma chase Lila around when he heard a single thud behind him. He turned to see different version of Ladybug. She still had her red spandex with black polka-dots, but now she was wearing sunglasses instead of a mask, and the outfit had leather straps around her sides, making it look like a saddle was strapped to her. “Oh, couldn’t find Ma-, I mean, Pegasus?”

“I didn’t look for him.”

“Oh, why not?”

“We don’t need an extra person to help us with this one, and the fewer witnesses the better.”

Chat looked at Ladybug with concern, “What do you mean Buggab-”

Ladybug jumps down next to Lila, “Voyage!” A portal opens up in front of Lila, Ladybug simultaneously pushes Lila into the portal and takes Lila’s purse. Once Lila is through, the portal closes. “Woops, it seems like she forgot her ID, Passport, Cellphone, and Money. How will she ever get home?”

Chat Noir lands next to Ladybug, “Uh, Ladybug? Where’d you send her?”

Ladybug shrugs, “On a needed vacation to somewhere that she’s always wanted to go. It should take a couple days to get back to Paris, and maybe by then her parents will decide to keep a better eye on her.”

* * *

The next morning Adrien steps out of his car and walks up to his friends on the steps.

“Morning Dude. What’s got you so happy?”

“Oh, there was this annoying girl at work, but she’s going to be gone for a few days.” Adrien sees some papers that Marinette is looking at; ‘_Greece, Poland, Russia, Australia, Mexico?_’ “Hey Marinette, what’s with are those travel brochures you’re looking at? Are you planning trip.”

Alya chuckles, “I hope not, otherwise I might have to find a new BFF. She was just googling Mars Colonies, and when those happen they’ll be a one way trip for a long while.”

Marinette looks up, the conversation registering to her, “Trip? Me? Hahaha ha. No I was for just inspiration, looking…” Marinette grabs her stuff and runs to class.

“Dudes, was she being weirder than usual?”

Adrien chuckles at her antics and they all head inside.

A chime sounds, signaling a news alert, and Alya opens it.

“Breaking News: Teenage Girl Mysteriously Appears in the Royal Palace of the Kingdom of Achu

She was found wandering around the inner sanctum of the palace, a place reserved for the royal family and a very small selection of staff. No one knows how she got there, none of the guards or cameras caught her entering the premises. She was found without any form of identification, but she claims to be a daughter of an Italian diplomate working in their embassy in France.”

“Um, Nino, Adrien, I think you’ll want to see this.” Alya holds up her phone as the boys look over her shoulders. Alya plays a video in the article; it shows Prince Ali in the center. “Our best people have been questioning this Lilly girl-” an aid leans over and whispers in Prince Ali’s ear, and he nods in response, “this Lila Rossi girl. We have been in contact with diplomats from Italy and France, and we’re working on confirming her identity and figuring out how she got here. We aren’t able to trust what she says, because our investigators can’t get a properly story from her. Even our lie detectors are all over the place with every word she says. Until now, all of my charity work has been to fund and improve help out children’s hospitals, for children with physical ailments. After listening to this young lady talk, I’m now in the preliminary stages of looking into improving the mental health of children around the world.”

Alya’s and Nino’s stunned silence is broken by Adrien’s snort. “You’ve got to show that video to Marinette.”

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

Adrien walks into the kitchen, to find Marinette messing with the oven. “Hey Mari, purrincess, my lady, buggabo?”

Marinette innocently draws out a “Yes?”

“I really don’t want to bring up such an untoward subject, especially on our day off, buuut…”

“Buuuut what, Chaton?”

“Where did you send Lila this time?”

“Somewhere interesting. Why?” Marinette innocently flutters her eyelashes at him.

“Well, the news is reporting that there’s an Akuma rampaging in the Mars Colony.”

Marinette mocks a gasp, “Oh!”

Adrien raises his eyebrow at Marinette, “Bugginette, did you send her to Mars?”

Marinette steps up to Adrien and puts her arms around his shoulders, “Purrhaps.”

“I guess this means she is actually the new Hawkmoth.”

“Well, good thing I just finished a batch of Magical Space Macaroons. Why don’t you assemble the team, I’ll be ready in a couple minutes.” Adrien pulls out his phone, when Marinette suddenly grabs his arm, “Don’t forget, we have that parent teacher thingy in an hour and a half, so we have to make this quick.”

Adrien huffs, “I’d think saving Mars would be a valid reason to be a few minutes late.” Adrien kisses her cheek, “Don’t worry, after today, Lila will never make us late again.”


End file.
